Eden Rising
Rise Above It - Switchfoot Eden Rising is a post-apocalyptic drama presented as a hypothetical TV series. It is written by Johno1995. Plot Five years after a pandemic of apocalyptic proportions, a group of survivors overhear a radio broadcast giving off a story of hope at a sanctuary called 'Eden'. In hopes of finding 'Eden', the survivors decide to trek their way through a world inhabited by enemies, both dead and living. Episodes Eden Rising/Season 1|Season 1 Eden Rising/Season 2|Season 2 Eden Rising/Season 3|Season 3 Eden Rising/Season 4|Season 4||true Eden Rising/Season 5|Season 5 Eden Rising/Season 6|Season 6 Characters For a complete, visual guide of the cast visit this page. For a visual guide '''without spoilers', visit this page.'' Season 1= Starring *Timothy Olyphant as Tom Snyder *Alicia Keys as Sidney Strauss *KaDee Strickland as Kate Kirby *Diego Luna as Kelvin Rivera *Morgan Lily as Darla Snyder *Brendan Meyer as Ash *Kim Poirier as Gwen Hayes *Kevin Zegers as Declan O'Day Recurring cast *Jamie Anne Allman as Lori Kitka *Dylan Authors as PJ Shamp *Joaquín Cosío as The General *Sarah Drew as Kitty Drake *Joel Kinnaman as Gareth *Dichen Lachman as Manila Shea *Victor Webster as Xander Drake |-|Season 2= Starring *Timothy Olyphant as Tom Snyder *Alicia Keys as Sidney Strauss *Diego Luna as Kelvin Rivera *Morgan Lily as Darla Snyder *Brendan Meyer as Ash *Kim Poirier as Gwen Hayes *Kevin Zegers as Declan O'Day *Joel Kinnaman as Gareth *Sarah Drew as Kitty Drake *Dichen Lachman as Manila Shea *Dylan Authors as PJ Shamp *Fran Kranz as Rory Stiles *and Rose Byrne as Leigh Vega Recurring cast *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as John Smith *William Hurt as Father Warden *Ben Bonenfant as Benedict *Liz May Brice as Ivy *Charlie Clements as Regis *Megan Hilty as Libby *Kristin Lehman as Phoebe Denning *Tracy Middendorf as Maude *George Morfogen as Bray *Victor Webster as Xander Drake |-|Season 3= Starring *Timothy Olyphant as Tom Snyder *Rose Byrne as Leigh Vega *Brendan Meyer as Ash *Morgan Lily as Darla Snyder *Kim Poirier as Gwen Hayes *Kevin Zegers as Declan O'Day *Joel Kinnaman as Gareth *Sarah Drew as Kitty Drake *Dichen Lachman as Manila Shea *Dylan Authors as PJ Shamp *Fran Kranz as Rory Stiles Recurring cast *Bérénice Lim Marlohe as Séverine Bangalter *Bryan Cranston as The Serpent *Jay Baruchel as Ike *Adam Deacon as Victor Vanbrooke *Željko Ivanek as Ed MacPherson *Liam James as Anton Olko *Landon Liboiron as Sebastian *Ashley Madekwe as Tamsin Pillsbury *Shalim Ortiz as Santiago *Archie Panjabi as Chandra MacPherson *Ashley Walters as Simon Boyle |-|Season 4= Starring *Brendan Meyer as Ash *Kim Poirier as Gwen Hayes *Dylan Authors as PJ Shamp *Sarah Drew as Kitty Stiles *Dichen Lachman as Manila Shea *Sophia Bush as Maia DiGregorio *Adam Deacon as Victor Vanbrooke *Franz Drameh as Gio Durant *Dylan Everett as Lucas LeBlanca *Charlie Hunnam as Dwight Brash *Liam James as Anton Olko *Ashley Madekwe as Tamsin Pillsbury *Britt Robertson as Winnie Reil *Ashley Walters as Simon Boyle Recurring cast *Bryan Cranston as The Serpent *Laura Fraser as Marilyn Papadakis *Freema Agyeman as Roz Mulheron *Jay Baruchel as Ike *John Boyega as Wolf Angelo *Liam Cunningham as Bryce Easton *Aykut Hilmi as Nico Francesci *Lily Loveless as Blair Easton *Shay Mitchell as Tate Valdez *Gabe Nevins as Newt *Shalim Ortiz as Santiago *Luke Pasqualino as Oliver Kim *Ryan Phillippe as Quinlan Gallagher *Benedict Wong as Hiro Kim Soundtrack For a complete guide of the soundtrack, check this page. Eden Rising places an important focus on music for many of its scenes, and it is recommended that the music is played as the scenes are read for the full effect of the scene as intended by the author. Awards & Accolades Winter 2013 UFSW Awards Wins: * : PJ Shamp * : The Last Chance Society Nominations: * : Ash * : Gwen Hayes * : Season 3 * : Leigh Vega & PJ Shamp * : Leigh Vega * : Séverine Bangalter * : "Let's Go to Commercial, or: How I Got Laid in a Pretty Pink House" * : Declan O'Day * : PJ Shamp * * Featured characters *'Ash': May 1st, 2013 - June 1st, 2013 *'PJ Shamp': January 2nd, 2014 - March 8, 2014 Featured story Eden Rising was the wiki's featured story from May 26th, 2013 - June 10th, 2013 Trivia *The sexy amazing Walkerbait22 made my banner. Thank you dood. Category:Eden Rising Category:Stories Category:Johno1995's Stories